bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Big Screen
In the Big Screen is the sixth webisode of Bratzillaz. On November 7, 2012, the webisode was uploaded to the Bratzillaz Website and their youtube account. Premise A covert movie night for the Bratzillaz puts Jade on the silver screen! Summary Lights shine upon a "Moonlight and Spy" movie poster as Meygana shines a light of her own sneaking into the theater with a flashlight and her best friends. Jade questions if sneaking into the movie is a good idea, but the thought of stopping goes away as her red-headed friend instructs her to stop being a "scaredy-cat". The girls are then shown eating popcorn while watching the romance flick. Jade, who now seems too caught up in the movie to care if sneaking in was a bad idea, tells the girls to be quiet because her favorite part is on: where Brad falls off the cliff and Red saves him. Sashabella comments on how she liked when Brad better as a werewolf, to which Meygana responds by saying she doesn't like Red's outfit and suggests she wears a fur coat that she supplies by using magic. Cloetta and Yasmina chime in and use their wands to give Red boots and a cellphone. The phone starts ringing and Cloetta instructs Red to "move this along" because her and the girls want to see Jade's favorite part. As the confused director cuts, the actress playing Red comments on how she doesn't like the wardrobe and prop changes. When "Brad" insults her by saying her last outfit needed improvements, she quits. Jade gets mad at the girls because she didn't get to see her favorite part, but Yasmina has a brilliant idea to cheer her up. Since Meygana has the power to make dreams come true, she uses it to zap Jade into the movie with Brad. All is going well when Jade gets to play the part of Red and save Brad, until the headmistress walks in and turns off the film. The girls gasp at the sight of her and realize they've been caught. The Headmistress demands they go to their rooms and gives them all detention. When they leave, the movie turns back on and Jade sighs in relief that she wasn't caught. Brad notices she has some time to kill so, he offers to buy her a coffee like she suggested earlier. Jade gazes at him romantically as the wind blows her cape and hair. Romantic music plays as they stare into each others eyes, but stops as the scene fades out. The Bratzillaz theme song plays and the credits appear, ending the webisode. Quotes *'Cloetta:' “Can we move this along? My friends here, want to see you save the hunky guy already!” * Meygana: “Celluloid wishes and flickering light, Bratzacadabra, make Jade's dreams take flight!” *'Brad:' “You saved me! I owe you my life.” Jade: “I'd settle for a coffee!” Trivia *Before starting the scene with Jade and Brad, one of the directors comes on screen with the clapperboard, stating the scene is 666th of the movie and the 13th take they filmed. Both 666 and 13 have been considered unlucky numbers in several cultures. Gallery In-the-Big-Screen-Moonlight-and-Spy.png In-the-Big-Screen-Meygana.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade.png In-the-Big-Screen-BZs-in-theater.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-Shh-this-is-my-favorite-part.png In-the-Big-Screen-Moonlight-spy.png Sashabella-In-the-Big-Screen.png In-the-Big-Screen-Sashabella.png In-the-Big-Screen-Meygana-Jade.png In-the-Big-Screen-Meygana-casting-spell.png In-the-Big-Screen-fur-coat.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina-casting-spell.png In-the-Big-Screen-Brad-and-Red.png In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta-casting-spell.png In-the-Big-Screen-Red.png In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta-calling-Red.png In-the-Big-Screen-Director-yells-Cut!.png In-the-Big-Screen-Bzs-Jade-thanks-guys.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina-.png In-the-Big-Screen-Meygana-.png In-the-Big-Screen-Meygana-Jade's-dreams-take-flight.png In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta.png In-the-Big-Screen-Brad-Jade-Director.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-getting-makeup-done.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-take-666.png In-the-Big-Screen-cue-waves-wind.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-saving-Brad.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina-Sashabella-Meygana.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-Brad.png In-the-Big-Screen-Headmisstress-catches-BZs.png In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta-Meygana-Sashabella-Yasmina-Uh-Oh!.png In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta-Meygana-Sashabella.png In-the-Big-Screen-Headmisstress-Cloetta.png In-the-Big-Screen-movie-theater-Brad-Jade.png In-the-Big-Screen-Brad-thanks-Jade.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-and-Brad.png Category:Webisodes Category:Online Category:Videos Category:Animated